


our bodies twist like shoelaces and we never came untied

by youhaventyet



Series: you looked like the sun [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, AoKise Week, F/F, basically they're all girls heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaventyet/pseuds/youhaventyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six summers they spent together and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our bodies twist like shoelaces and we never came untied

**i.**

They spend their first summer together at training camp. 

Kise pesters everybody into trying the beauty products she's brought with her form home, manages to mollify Midorima enough to style her hair in something other than her trademark good-girl-from-a-good-family braids, swears to Tetsu that, if she were to let her put makeup on her face, everybody else would notice how pretty she is. She sneaks glances at Aomine all the while, cunning fox smile curling at the corner of her lips.

They sneak out at night to have one-on-ones, even though the heat is stifling and most of the time they end up playing in nothing but their shorts and sports bra. They play, sweat rolling off their bodies and falling onto the ground with almost an audible sound, mosquitoes buzzing around them, going at each other like it's all that matters (and, in those moments, it is) until Nijimura finds them and yells at them to go back to their sleeping quarters, where they drop dead-exhausted on their futon, laughing.

 

**ii.**

Their second summer at training camp, Kise kisses Aomine against the side of the vending machine in the parking lot in front of their hotel, pressing her up in the shadow, right as they should be hurrying up to their room after their bath. 

Her hands feel like brands on her hips, their whole bodies touching, her boobs pushing up against her chest (and Aomine doesn’t want to say that she had a paradigm-shifting revelation when she saw Kise’s boobs for the first time, but, fact is, she _had_ ), her mouth slanting, hot and delicious on hers. She could melt on the spot, but she’s too busy hanging on Kise for dear life, a hand in her still-damp hair and the other under the fabric of her tank-top, touching naked skin.

They part only when they hear someone put a handful of change in the machine, and they tense up as they listen to whatever that someone chose tumble down and be spat out. 

Their disruptor walks away, and Kise breathes a sigh of relief against Aomine’s throat, from where she’s resting her forehead against her jaw. She’s still got a leg between hers, her fingers creeping into the small of her back. Aomine’s fingers are hopelessly tangled in her hair, still keeping it away from her face as if they were still kissing. The heat is making both of them sweat, skin sticking together.

“Shit,” she says, in the end, because really, what else. “We’re gonna be late for lights out.”

“Yeah,” Kise laughs, but they don’t go, still moving minutely against each other and finding all the new places where they fit. “Akashicchi is gonna have our heads,” she adds, and that, finally is what spurs them into action.

When they come back to their shared room, they’re welcomed with total indifference from Murasakibara, various degrees of judgement from Midorima and Tetsu, Satsuki’s exasperation and Akashi’s eyebrow twitching.

 

**iii.**

Their last summer at Teikou, they don’t go to training camp. Aomine spends her time starfished on the floor of her room, or the floor of Satsuki’s room, rolling a ball on her finger, doing nothing at all.

All she sees of Kise are fucking advertisements for a line of summer dresses, and she wishes she could un-see those, too.

 

**iv.**

They run into each other, their first summer as high schoolers, at a matsuri Satsuki has dragged her to. (Later, Aomine will laugh to herself, thinking about how improbable meeting with all of that crowd had been, yet it still happened).

Kise is wearing a blue yukata, golden fish embroidered on the cotton, long hair pulled up to expose the line of her neck. Her mouth is sticky from the ichigo ame she’s eating.

Aomine wants to die. Their eyes meet.

Kise smiles, quick and easy, waves at them, and turns towards the girls she’s with - her new team, Aomine realizes. After a moment, she moves towards them.

“Ki-chan!” Satsuki says, running to hug her. Aomine just stays there, her hands limp at her sides, the crowd pushing at her. She looks up at the night sky and wishes the ground would just swallow her whole.

“Momoicchi, did you drag Aominecchi here?” Kise laughs, and she’s so fucking beautiful and remote, like she’s here but she’s not at the same time, and it fucks with her head. It’s probably the first time Kise has looked at her with those eyes, like she doesn’t care at all.

“Yeah. She’s a pain in the neck, as always,” Aomine says.

Both Satsuki and Kise pout at her. There’s a light sheen of sweat on Kise’s forehead, down her neck and disappearing into her yukata. Aomine wants to lick it off. She eats a spoonful of kakigori instead, the shaved ice melting out of its cup and sliding down on her fingers.

When Kise goes back to her group, she looks at Aomine one last time, and her eyes tell her she knows exactly what she was thinking about.

 

**v.**

Their second summer as high schoolers is the one where Kise’s second sister gets married, and she tells her parents that she can’t go to Osaka for the ceremony because Kaijo’s training camp is starting soon. It’s not a lie, exactly; but in the two days they’re gone and Kise is still at home, everything’s fair game.

Aomine pedals to her house the first day, wearing her Giants baseball cap with the visor pushed low on her eyes to shield them from the sun. She’s drenched in sweat by the time she gets there, her swimsuit rubbing against her skin. Kise is waiting for her on the balcony, painting her toenails in nothing but a pair of shorts and a bright yellow bikini bra.

“Aominecchi!” she beams when she sees her. “You came early!”

“I woke up just for you,” she grunts. “Do you want to go to the pool?”

“Sure!”

So they go, and even though they spend an awful lot of time beating Kise’s fans off with an almost non-figurative stick - Aomine has never been a patient person - it’s worth it, just to see the way Kise lounges in the sun and swims like she was made for it. Aomine can’t help but look at her body moving in the water, skin gradually turning darker. Can’t help but tease her, while they’re swimming together, playing with the pretty bow on the back of Kise’s neck until she slaps her hands away and gets out of the water, smiling mischievously.

They eat at a yatai and stop to play a one-on-one on their way home (Kise wins, and it’s not the first time, but her smile is so big it might as well be; it gives Aomine this kind of satisfied, burning feeling she can’t put into words), and then they buy ice cream, too tired to talk, skin still too warm even though the sun’s no longer in the sky, walking together with their sides brushing, fingers catching, Aomine holding her bike with only one hand.

When they arrive at Kise’s house, she finally lets Aomine untie the bow at the back of her neck, kiss her there, where locks of hair too short to fit in her bun are sticking to the skin, wet and smelling of chlorine. Kise’s skin is soft, and Aomine can’t breathe as they shower together, the intimacy of it cracking her chest open and making it impossible to think.

They move to Kise’s bed later, big enough to fit them both - “Why do you even need such a big bed, you’re so spoiled, model-san.” “As if you’re not enjoying it, Aominecchi.” - and Aomine pushes her face in her chest, Kise laughing and calling her a pervert, and this feels so much like being grown up, like sharing a house, living together, that she can’t help but say it, say the words that have been pressing up in her throat ever since last winter, even before they started doing this thing Kise calls dating, the words she wanted to say at Teikou but then forgot along the way.

Kise inhales harshly, and for a terrifying moment she thinks _I fucked up_ , but then she feels something damp fall on her cheek, and “Oh my god, don’t cry!”

“I can’t help it! You just made me so happy, you idiot!”

The second day they play on a street court with Kagami and Tetsu, just back from Seirin’s training camp. They have to stop less than half an hour later, though, to prevent Tetsu dying from heat stroke, so Satsuki suggests they go watch a movie, because there’ll surely be air conditioning in the theater - everybody delicately pretends not to know she’s suggesting it only so she can snuggle up to Tetsu during the emotional/scary/all of the scenes. 

Kise and Aomine spend almost the entire two-hour-long movie kissing, which elicits an embarrassed string of groans from Kagami.

Aomine comes back to Kise’s house again that evening, and they make food together, even if they both suck at it and only manage to make a plate of hiyashi chuka barely big enough to appease the both of them.

“We should have invited Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi and Momoicchi too, so Kagamicchi would have cooked,” Kise pouts.

“She wouldn’t have come, she got pissy when she saw us making out during the movie,” Aomine sighs.

Even though Kise has to leave tomorrow, they stay up till late at night, watching _Slam Dunk_ while they eat the sakura flavored Haagen-Dazs they found in Kise’s fridge, until Aomine is kissing a smear of if off of Kise’s lips, and she says “Let’s go to bed, Aominecchi.”

Next morning she pedals Kise to the rendezvous point with her team, and kisses her goodbye, saying: “Train hard, I’ll see you at the Inter-High.” She gets shoved towards her bike with a laugh for her troubles.

 

**vi.**

Their last summer as high schoolers is much like their second training camp at Teikou.

Thanks to Satsuki’s goddess-like powers, Touou Gakuen ends up holding a training camp with Kaijo High, on the grounds that their matches are always the most taxing ones for their players.

Kise is captain, now, and watching her interact with her team, the firm yet bubbly way she directs them around… it’s kind of heady, that’s all. Kise looks way more mature, now, her sparkly personality tampered down by a sharper edge, much like her soft body has become even more attractive and somehow intimidating now that it’s lost its remaining baby fat.

Aomine wants to play with her forever, wants to see her playing style evolve to its best form, wants to feel the burn in her muscles only Kise and Kagami can give her; she wants this to last for years and years and years.

They still kiss behind the vending machines and in dark corners and in the baths at night, and one evening, as Kise is holding her still against the wall of the hallway, before going to the canteen, she says: “This isn’t the last time we’re doing this, understood? No matter where we’re gonna go next year, this is gonna last,” the desperate edge in her voice completely overpowered by her determination.

Aomine can only nod and say “Yes,” between kisses, again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> the next year Aomine gets scouted by the WNBA and moves to America, they spend the off-season having an American Roadtrip™ or something like that


End file.
